The Real Me
by Niu-Slayers
Summary: Remember Slayers Premium had that dragon demon?Whenever you were hit by his attack you were filled with fear and dispair. This is what happened to Gourry when he got hit.


"Fireball

"Fireball!" Lina screamed. The spell flew through the air. I felt the heat come close but it never hit. It flew past me as I quickly dodged it. Turning my attention back to Lina I saw she was casting another spell.

"Flare arrow!" The arrow formed between her hands and shot out. Once again I felt the heat coming close; this time I let the Sword of Light absorb the spell. I sent it back toward her. I could tell from her face that she was surprised by my action but dodged it none the less.

"What happened to you?" she yelled to me.

"Nothing." That voice. "I just thought I deserved better than you." That voice was familiar…it was my voice. Something was different though. It was dark, cold, and emotionless. Yes, what happened to me?

I took a good look at Lina's face. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Was it of what I said? No, not what I said. What that monster said. But wasn't that monster me? It sounded like me. Well, almost like me. Does that mean it's my fault Lina's crying? Before I could figure the rest of it out I felt my body moving. Running. Toward Lina. Sword ready for attack.

"Levitation!" Thank god. Lina was able to dodge the attack with that spell of hers. "Burst Rondo!" she yelled throwing yet another spell. The Sword of Light once again absorbed it and sent it back. This time it hit Lina, hard. I could hear Lina yell of pain as she hit the ground.

It probably surprised both of us when I was standing above her sword at her throat. Since when could I move that quickly? I took another look at Lina's face. She was scared. Wait, scared? Lina scared? No. Not even in this type of situation would she be scared. This can't be real. No it can't. That's it!

All of a sudden The Sword of Light started coming down toward Lina. Luckily, she rolled on the ground barely missing the attack. I could hear that dark voice (I refuse to call it my own) groan in annoyance. I sped toward Lina ready for another attack. She was ready too.

"Elemkia Lance!" The spell shot out and hit me directly. I could feel the pain. I could feel the blood that left my body. But this couldn't be real. This was the monster's fault. Yes, I remember. That dragon demon thing hit me and Zel with something. That must be what's causing this. This can't be real. I would never hurt Lina. Never.

"Just die peacefully!" That dark voice shouted.

"No! You know me Gourry! I would never do that!" she shouted back. Gourry. She called me Gourry. I really was the one hurting her. No! No! I have to remember this wasn't real. When I looked at Lina I saw her chanting a spell I knew all too well.

"_Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond the blood that flows," _She began. Yes! Maybe if she hit me with a Dragon Slave I'd return to normal. Maybe I'll return to the real Lina and the real me.

"_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows."_ Alright Lina I never thought I'd say this but hit me with your hardest Dragon Slave!

"_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses! _Dragon Slave!" The spell came toward me faster than any of the other spells Lina did. The heat was greater and I could have sworn I was going to become blind from the light. Then I saw The Sword of Light come between me and the Dragon Slave. No!

I couldn't do anything. The sword absorbed the spell and sent it back too quickly for Lina. She had no time to defend herself. I got a direct hit. Lina fell to the ground and when she tried to get back up she coughed up blood. That monster! How could he…? How could he do that to Lina?

"Gourry…" Lina whimpered. That's right. I was the monster. I was the one who hurt Lina. I shut my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain I felt. _Please._ I thought. _Don't let this be real. Just let back to where I belong. With Lina. _

I opened my eyes and I felt normal. I couldn't see Lina anywhere. I felt my body. No blood. Did that mean I was back? I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Gourry get up. It's over." That was Zel's voice. I was back and that meant…. I stood up and looked around. I found what I was looking for. Lina stood tall. She had a triumphant look on her face. I guess we won. That dragon thing was gone. Thank god.

I could hear Zel and the others behind me begin to walk back to town. I stayed. I wanted to watch Lina, the real Lina, for a little longer. I wanted to make sure that I would protect her forever from everything. Even myself, if it comes to that.

"Hey Gourry!" I snapped back into reality to see Lina waving at me. "Glad to see you're still alive!" I smiled at her.

"Glad to see you're alive too." What was I talking about? Lina was going to live her entire life.

Because she's got me.

* * *

**Katie: Hey all! We wish to thank Cinom for this fic!**

**Harry: She's the one who came up with the idea after watching all the Slayers movies.**

**Mark: So we hope you enjoy this! More coming soon!**


End file.
